Slavery in the South
The slavery started in the North America around the 1600, but there were more slaves in the South than the North. But apart from that there were more slaves in the South; there was also a big difference between how they were treated. The South was treated badly and harshly, and they also worked hard than the North. Let us just say that the south was animals for the white eyes. The question is “''Why were there more slaves in the South than the North?” '' The slavery in America started in the North American colony in Jamestown, Virginia, in 1619. Most of the black slaves worked in mines or on plantations of the Southern colonies, they worked in tobacco, rice, cotton and much more. But some of the slaves ran away and living hiding. Many of them escaped to the north, because they were not harshly to there slaves, as like the South were, but the North hardly had slaves, which was why many slaves wanted to run to the North. ' ' The triangle trade ''' The triangle trade was a route to receive the slaves. The Africans were sold to the European slave traders, and then after they transported the slaves to the colonies in the North and the South America, so the Europeans could get cottons, salt, sugar and more. The Atlantic triangle trade had three keys, they called it the Atlantic geographic regions, who was carrying the three keys; labor, crops and manufactured goods. Many people think that some of the slaves were caught or stolen by slave traders, but Europeans got some Africans to bring them to the Europeans. The African dealers kidnapped Africans from the villages, they helped the Europeans, and they had to bring the Africans to the Europeans traders. If they did not want to bring the Africans to Europeans, they have the risk to be slaves or die. The African dealers got the power and the control, because the Europeans gave them pistols, so they could threaten to kill those Africans who did not obey. The traders sold them to European or African captains, and then after took the traders, the Africans onto the ships and brought them to America. A lot of slaves died on the trip to America, because some of the trips could take 40 days or maybe up to 150 days. '''The life of a slave Black and white, lived together and their lives together took many forms. Some of the masters and slaves cared for each other, but the slaves and the white hated each other. Black women took care of their family, cooking and taking care of the children. Some other slaves worked as house servants, they had no privacy because they could be called on for service at any time, and many of them did not want to work like a field slave. The slaves lived in crude quarters; with disease and bad weather. Their clothing and bedding were not good enough. The slaves who worked as domestics sometimes were, far much better their job got castoff clothing of their masters or had easier access to food stores. The slaves were forced to work even when they were sick. The slaves were the constant for threat of sale; the owners lead them to the auction block. Sometimes had the owners kept mothers and children and sometimes fathers together, but it was not always followed, they were often separated. The slaves who were from West Africa could talk different language and the slaves were mostly Muslim, Christian. Many of the African women were sexually stalked, harassed, or raped by their masters. They had no choice. The slaves in the south lived under the Slave Code. The code had the basic idea that the slaves were considered property, and they were not people. It means that the whites saw the slaves like animals. 'The freedom ' Some learned to read and write, they became stronger and others killed their masters, and burned buildings. Some of them found out how to sabotage the system in which they lived. Many slaves ran away. Defenders argued that slaves who ran away had a profound and killed the economic in the South, the masters and owners were addicted by the slave labor. The cotton economy could collapse and the tobacco could also crop and after would dry in the fields. In the North did some people thought that slavery was wrong, while the majority of people thought that slavery was acceptable. There was more slavery in the South, they could not easily move to the North. Mostly of them worked in the production of tobacco crops and later, cotton. The slavery in the South destroyed the Europeans economic. The slaves who escaped to the North were not free. There were also big problems when the slaves became free, they had this situation they had no money, house, water or food and they had to find a job.